Beta zeolite is a microporous material with channels formed by rings with 12 members, presenting a characteristic diffraction pattern that is shown in FIG. 1 (Pérez-Pariente, J., Martens, J. A., Jacobs, P. A., Applied Catalysis, 31 (1987) 35).
Zeolite is formed by an intergrowth of different polymorphs interrelated with each other, as has been described in the literature (J. M. Newsam, M. M. J. Treacy, W. T. Koetsier, C. B. de Gruyter, Proc. R. Soc. London A, 420 (1998) 375). From all the polymorphs described, it seems that polymorphs A and B are the ones that basically make up the intergrowth denominated Beta zeolite (Zeolites, 5/6, (1996), 641) while polymorph C (whose diffractogram, calculated from the structure proposed in J. M. Newsam, M. M. J. Treacy, W. T. Koetsier, C. B de Gruyter, Proc. R. Soc. London A, 420 (1998), 375 is shown in FIG. 2) shows a lower proportion of this intergrowth.
Therefore, it should be possible to synthesize new materials with different ratios of the different polymorphs A, B and C that would lead to structures with an X-ray diffractogram different from that of Beta zeolite as defined according to its X-ray diffractogram, and different from that of the pure C polymorph.
In this invention, a material that is included under the denomination of ITQ zeolite, which is characterized by its X-ray diffractogram and which seems to indicate that the materials of this group have different ratios of the different polymorphs A, B, and C described as possible intergrowths in the Beta zeolite, therefore, show different X-ray diffraction patterns to that described for Beta zeolite.